The Return of Grant Ward
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Set post Season 1 Finale One-Shot. It has been over six months since Garrett died. It was almost two months since Ward returned.


The return of Grant Ward

Skye was sitting on the edge of the cargo bay door, when Ward joined her silently. It has been over six months since Garrett died. It was almost two months since Ward returned.

At first, no one wanted him there, but Fury insisted. He made Coulson read Ward's file, that contained information before and after the great outing of Hydra, including psych evaluations and written confessions by Ward. The more Coulson read, the more he understood the young man. He was a victim. He knew Garrett all to well, he knew the SOB he could be. But he never imagined anything so cruel and evil. The poor boy was yanked out of one hell hole only to be dragged into another one. And this time with the promise of a better future. Coulson insited that everyone on the team read the file. They all protested, but the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Refused to accept _no_ for an answer. Everyone obliged and read it. Several times. After everyone on the team had the opportunity to read the file they all gathered in the common area of the Bus to decide if they would accept Ward back or not. Coulson listened to everyone of them, but decided to give the man a second chance. Maybe now Ward could be the man he was supposed to be, now that Garrett was gone and their were no mor bad influences. He knew it would be though and everyone. Especially Skye and Fitz. But he assured them that this would be Ward's only chance. Reluctantly, the team agreed.

Less than a week later, Ward was brought to the Playground by Romanoff and Barton. Ward was tagged with a bracelet, much like the one Skye had to wear, but was more than happy to do everything the team asked him to do. If it meant that he could return to them, that he had the chance to make it up for every bad deed, to earn their forgivness and their trust, than so be it. He would take whatever would come.

He was very surprised when Fitz was the first to forgive him. Simmons on the other hand would not even look at him. Trip just gave him a nod, which he assumed meant _if Coulson thinks you can be saved I will give you a hance to prove it_. May just glared and left quickly the room. Coulson was the only one, besides Fitz, who shook his hand. Skye. She refused to face him. Only when they all sat down to eat supper he saw her. She entered the dining room, followed by... Agent Koenig? Ward couldn't believe his eyes. He killed Koenig. Right? Coulson explained that this Agent Koenig was the brother from the one he killed. Ward made a mental note to himself to apologize to the man for what he did to his brother. Although, he wondered if that even meant something. He murdered the man in cold blood. Nothing he could ever say or do would undo that.

Ward was extremely surprised when Skye sat down next to him, but even more when she smiled up to him. He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what it was. He turned to his plate and ate in silence. Only after they finished Skye asked him to follow her. He did. She showed him to his room, that contained all of his belongings.

„I brought them here. I thought you would like your own stuff back" she said, before leaving. Ward wanted to stop her, but decided against it.

For the next weeks things seemed to improve. Ward was called every once in a while to Coulson's office. They talked sometimes for hours. The others thought that the Director wanted more intel on Hydra. If they only knew... Coulson offered Ward a shoulder. So Coulson-like, right? Ward learned during his sessions with the therapist that it was important to confide in someone. And he chose Coulson. He wanted Skye, but he didn't want to burden her with his crap. But Coulson offered and Ward knew that he could trust him. The more they spend together the more Coulson knew that it was the right call to give Ward a second chance.

Coulson allowed Ward to train Skye again. Ward was extatic, but made sure to hide it. As for Skye, she found it felt more and more like the _normal_ they used to have. Between training Skye and reconnecting with FitzSimmons, well more with Fitz than Simmons, Ward was actually happy. He visited May sometimes in her office, mostly because Coulson demanded it, from both his agents, but they rarely spoke. Trip seemed to be the forgiving type. He started to play chess with Ward, they talked a lot about the past, both about serious matters but also about their time at the Academy, about Garrett, about the new S.H.I.E.L.D., but recently they talked about Skye. While Ward tried to keep his distance, giving her space to heal, Trip encouraged him to talk to her, to sort things out and take her on a date. Like that was a possibilty.

Simmons still gave him the cold shoulder treatment, but she started to forgive him. At least, that's what Fitz said. One afternoon, he asked Simmons if he could talk to her. She refused at first, but gave in when Fitz asked her. Since his near death she found it impossible to deny him anything. So, she found herself sitting in the common room of the Playground listening to the man that ejected her from the Bus. Logically, she understood, but she couldn't shake it off that he betrayed them and endagered Fitz and herself. But she wanted to go back, when everything was still alright. The only thing she could offer was to talk. For now.

"So, it's your turn to pick the movie tonight" Skye turned to look at him. She was smiling. Ward loved it when she smiled, especially when it was just the two of them.

"You can pick" he just replied.

"No. We all agreed that we would take turns. Tonight it's yours, Robot." Ward smiled. He really missed her nicknames for him. When they still were strangers it bothered him. Well, not that much. But now, it felt like the most natural thing.

"How about _Pearl Harbor_?" he asked.

"A war movie? Isn't there enough war going around?" Skye asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's not just a war movie. It's about friendship, brotherhood, love, sacrifice..." Ward started to explain but was interrupted when Skye placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ok, let's watch it. But before..." she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. At first he was surprised, but then he wrapped one arm around her tiny frame and rested the other one on her cheek, pulling her closer. They kissed for several minutes before being forced to let go of eachother to breathe again. "You still owe me that drink" Skye finished her sentence and stood up. It took Ward a second to get up himself, following her the the common room, where the others would shortly gather for their weekly movie night.


End file.
